Gempa!
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Kisah Gaara saat gempa terjadi, bagaimana reaksinya? Tetap cool? Atau panik? Ditulis berdasarkan kisah nyata sang pengarang. Warning: AU, OOC, aneh...silahkan baca bila berkenan


Ini adalah kisah saat gempa 1 tahun yang lalu. Aku sadar reaksiku itu agak aneh saat itu makanya kubuat jadi fic saja deh. Aku pakai Gaara POV di sini, karena dia yang paling pas dalam peran ini, hehehehe. Tapi maaf ya kalau dia agak OOC, oh ya yang kutulis di sini 100% kenyaatan lho, hahahaha. Tapi aku lupa itu harinya pas kapan, kalau salah maaf ya.

Warning: AU, Aneh, OOC...apa lagi nggak tahu

Disclaimer: Iya, Naruto kan bukan punyaku tahu, masa' nggak tahu sih?

**Gempa 1**

Seperti biasa, di hari Minggu (kalau nggak salah) aku bermain di depan computer, mengupdate status, browsing hal-hal menarik sambil mendengarkan lagu. Hari Minggu begini memang paling enak berada di rumah dan bersantai, terlalu capek untuk pergi ke luar. Aku tahu Kankurou sedang main keluar, Ayah harus kerja meski hari ini hari minggu, itulah derita menjadi polisi, dan Temari mungkin sedang bersih-bersih di lantai bawah.

Aku meregangkan tubuhku dan terus bermain dengan computer, setidaknya sampai aku menyadari bahwa sekelilingku bergetar. Aku bingung dan menoleh melihat lampu gantung hias di ruangan aku bermain computer juga bergoyang cukup keras. Aku nggak berhalusinasi, apa ada truk besar lewat depan rumah? Memang hal itu sering terjadi.

Suasana mulai gaduh, tidak ada truk lewat tapi getaran tetap berlanjut. Saat itulah aku sadar. "Oh gempa ya," gumamku dengan santai. Entah mengapa aku merasa tenang-tenang saja dan melanjutkan bermain computer. Memang getarannya cukup keras namun pikiran logisku mengingatkan bahwa getaran segini saja tak akan cukup untuk merobohkan rumahku. Karena itu aku bisa tenang, atau malah kelewat tenang.

Setidaknya sampai Temari meneriakiku. "GAARA! GEMPA! AYO TURUN!" teriaknya panic. Aku mendesah dan bergegas ke bawah. Aku tidak merasa takut dengan gempa kecil ini, malah merasa sedikit tertarik. Seumur hidupku, baru kali ini aku merasakan gempa. Apa reaksiku pada gempa ini tidak normal ya? Seharusnya aku takut kan? Ah, ngapain harus takut?

Kulihat Temari sudah berada di luar rumah. Berbeda denganku, ia terlihat panic, begitu juga dengan semua tetangga yang kini berada di jalan. Aku memandangi rumah sambil merasakan bumi yang sedang bergoyang.

Aku melirik melihat Temari. Ha? Apaan tuh? Kulihat di tangan Temari, dia membawa panic dan pisau. Aku berusaha menahan tawa.

"Temari, ngapain kamu bawa-bawa pisau dan panic segala?" kataku, sambil menahan tawa. Ia memandangiku kesal, menganggapku tidak lucu. Sayangnya menurutku tidak begitu. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana paniknya Temari di dapur saat ia sedang masak dan tanpa pikir panjang lari ke luar rumah sambil membawa panci dan pisau di tangannya.

"Diam, kamu ini malah ketawa!" hardiknya. Aku mendengus, menghentikan tawa tapi tetap saja lucu rasanya.

Dugaanku tepat, gempa segera berhenti dan setelah merasa aman, kami masuk ke rumah. Aku kembali ke depan computer dan melihat bagaimana komentar orang-orang tentang gempa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku masih bisa membayangkan Temari dengan tampang semerawut membawa-bawa panci dan pisau. Hahahaha, lucu sekali.

Malamnya, aku mengobrol dengan Ayah dan Kankurou, sementara Temari mengaku pusing karena gempa dan istirahat ke kamarnya.

"Aku sih nggak ngerasain apa-apa, aku lagi di jalan naik motor, terus bingung ngeliat orang-orang kok pada keluar rumah gitu terus teriak-teriak gitu," kata Kankurou mengingat kejadian tadi sore. Aku mangut-mangut.

"Ayah bagaimana? Tadi kerasa gempanya di kantor?" tanyaku. Ayah melirikku, memutus perhatiannya dari televisi yang sedang gempar menyiarkan tentang gempa.

"Tadi ayah ada di loket kasir, bagian STNK, eh tiba-tiba gempa. Ayah pikir, Ayah pusing dan mau pingsan, terus pegangan ke meja. Ayah bilang 'aduh saya pusing' tapi terus Ayah bingung melihat orang sudah kocar kacir ke luar ruangan," kata Ayah sambil tersenyum menahan geli.

"Terus Ayah sadar, ternyata itu gempa. Anak buah Ayah datang terus bilang 'Komandan, ayo lari, kok diam saja!' katanya, Ayah bilang 'Ah, cuma gempa kan, nggak akan kenapa-kenapa'," cerita Ayah disambut tawa oleh Kankurou dan tawa kecil dariku.

"Reaksiku juga sama seperti Ayah," kataku, mengerti sekarang dari mana aku dapat sifat cuek dan cool ini. Kankurou mangut-mangut dan kami tertawa bersama.

IoI

**Gempa 2**

Aku memandang dongengku dengan puas. Hari ini adalah hari jumat, pelajaran bahasa sunda, jam terakhir. Aku tidak sabar ingin pulang, tapi masih ada 1 jam pelajaran lagi. Aku melirik tugas dongengku yang sudah lama selesai. Menulis dongeng menjadi bahasa sunda, ini adalah PR yang diberikan oleh Guru Kakashi. Tapi, seperti biasa, pekerjaan rumah jadi pekerjaan sekolah, teman-teman sekelasku masih sibuk mentranslate dongeng mereka ke bahasa sunda.

Aku bangkit dari meja dan berjalan menuju meja Guru Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku dan aku tak ingin tahu buku apa yang sedang ia baca.

"Guru Kakashi, begini sudah benar?" tanyaku, menyodorkan buku tulisku. Ia mengecek dongeng yang kutulis sebentar sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

"Oh ya, kamu kan sudah selesai Gaara, kamu periksa LKS punya Naruto ya, jumlahnya dibagi dua," kata Guru Kakashi sekenanya kemudian kembali membaca buku lagi. Ingin rasanya protes, dasar guru yang suka manfaatin murid, gerutuku dalam hati.

Aku kembali ke meja, lalu pergi ke meja Naruto yang ada di belakang. Ia tampak sibuk mengisi LKS, memang minggu kemarin ia tidak masuk jadi tidak dapat nilai.

"Ayo, Naruto, mana LKSnya?" kataku, merasa kesal dengan Naruto yang sedang sibuk menyalin jawaban dari LKS milik Kiba.

"Tunggu sebentar Gaara," katanya sambil buru-buru menulis dengan tulisan cakar ayam. Segera setelah di selesai, aku kembali ke bangkuku dan memeriksa LKSnya, meski hasil kerjaannya adalah contekan semua.

Aku memeriksa dengan teliti, menghitung jumlah jawaban yang benar dan yang salah. Saat itu, kusadari suasana mulai menjadi gaduh. "Ada apaan sih?" gumamku. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, perhatianku akhirnya terpecah dari LKS yang sedang kuperiksa. Saat itulah, Wuush! Aku melihat Guru Kakashi melesat keluar kelas tak lupa dengan bukunya.

Aku mengedipkan mata, merasa bingung. Kemudian, Ino pun berlari menyusul Guru Kakashi, berlari bagaikan seorang sprinter.

Aku merasa bingung, ada apa ya?

"Gaara! Gempa! Ayo keluar!" sahut Lee, panic dan segera keluar. Aku melihat teman-teman sekelasku mulai berlarian ke luar. Apa gempa? Kok tidak berasa?

Aku pun ikut keluar kelas dan kebingungan karena tidak merasakan getaran apa-apa. Semua murid di sekolah berkumpul di lapangan, termasuk guru-guru juga.

"Memangnya ada gempa?" celetukku merasa bingung. Kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa?

"Gila ya? Tadi tuh getarannya kencang banget juga, kok nggak berasa sih?" tanya Kiba, merasa sangsi dengan pernyataanku.

Aku menggeleng, jujur, bukannya sok cool tapi memang karena aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Tadi tuh ya, aku lagi ngecek karangan bahasa sundaku kan ya. Gini, sakadang monyet jeung sakadang ku…ku…ku….lho kok goyang sih," cerita Lee sambil mempraktekan gayanya saat gempa. Aku tersenyum sementara semua teman-teman sekelasku tertawa, lupa akan kepanikan sesaat.

"Tapi gila, tadi Guru Kakashi kencang banget larinya, kita belum sadar eh dia udah kabur duluan," kata Sakura mengegelang-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya, tadi aku baru mengangkat kepala, dia sudah sampai di depan pintu," kataku, setuju dengan gadis berambut pink itu.

"Juara keduanya Ino nih," kata Shikamaru, melirik temannya yang berambut pirang itu.

"Ih, kan aku diajarin mamaku, kalau ada gempa langsung lari katanya, nggak usah risih sama tas atau dompet, yang penting nyawa," katanya membela diri. Aku hanya mendengus, gempa kecil seperti itu saja panic.

Akhirnya, kami pun kembali ke kelas setelah merasa aman. Tentu saja, kami tidak kaget saat mendengar kami boleh langsung pulang. Anak-anak langsung melompat kegirangan, terlebih tugas dongeng yang seharusnya dikumpulkan hari ini jadi di kumpulkan minggu depan.

Setelah berdoa dan mengucapkan salam, satu persatu anak-anak pun pulang. Aku pun bersiap untuk menyambut hari esok. Aku dan teman-temanku terkejut saat melihat Naruto sudah lari ke depan kelas dengan gayanya yang caper.

"Besok kan ada tugas bahasa Indonesia, baca berita di depan kelas, pasti semuanya langsung baca berita tentang, gempa!" katanya membuat aku dan teman-teman sekelasku tertawa.

End?


End file.
